How Can I Tell You
by Nix1978
Summary: Derek's having a bad time and Emily feels bad for not being around to help... ratings may change
1. Chapter 1

**This story was supposed to be one thing, then turned into something else, and not I'm not sure where it's going…. Lol… All I know, is that I miss these two so much & it upsets me won't see them on our screens anymore…..**

**Anyway, enough of the depressive stuff, there's a song that will be important at one point in this story…. It's called 'How Can I Tell You' By Cat Stevens. You can find it on Youtube. I don't know if this will work, but if you can, get the song up on Youtube. When you get to the symbols ~X~X~X~X~X that's when you need to play it…. If you can read and play the music at the same time, that would be good (although I struggled to do both… lol) If you struggle too, listen to the song first when you get to the symbols, then read ;) Hope that makes sense.**

**How Can I Tell You**

After taking a sip, he placed the cold bottle of beer on his coffee table next to the laptop as it rang out. A tired smile crept upon his lips as her face appeared.

"Hey." She smiled, leaning a little closer to the screen. He could see the picture hanging on the wall behind her of the globe with the golden scales and sword….. the Interpol logo confirming she was at work as he thought she would be at this time. He could hear the rain beating down on the window and the hustle and bustle of the team outside her office.

"Hey Em." He said, his voice gruff and tired, "How you doing?"

"I'm good, we got a break on the Hatsby operation yesterday." She said excitedly, "Just in the process of handing it over to the local cops."

He chuckled, "That's great…. And they get to do all the paperwork eh?"

"Something like that." She smiled, "How are you? It's late for you to call. It's what? Three a.m. there?"

"Yeah. I just got in. We wrapped up on a case too and we haven't spoken for a few days." He shrugged, "So I thought I'd give you a call."

She saw that all too familiar fragile look in his features…. That broken look that consumed his whole expression, but shone mostly from his eyes. She figured his case hadn't finished so successfully as hers.

"What happened?" She asked softly, tilting her head slightly to the side.

She watched him as he averted his stare from her and looked down at his hands, fiddling with his fingers.

"Derek?" She pressed.

His chest rose as he paused before answering, "We didn't save him." He whispered without looking back to her.

She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly feeling that all too familiar wave of helplessness rising immediately.

"Who?" She asked.

"This kid." He began, shaking his head, "Been bullied pretty much all of his time in high school and then tortured to death by the one person he thought was trying to help him. That he trusted. We were too late."

His dark eyes then shot up to her and she could see the anger and hurt whirling around them, "Minutes…. That's it. We were minutes too late." He continued.

"You did everything you could. I know that. But you got the unsub though right?" She asked, more hopeful than anything.

"Yeah." He uttered, nodding his head then taking another swig of the ice cold beer.

"At least he can't do it to anyone else now." She attempted to reason, knowing how ridiculous it sounded. It didn't make it any better.

"I know." He uttered, picking at the label on the bottle.

"What else is it Derek? There's something else." She stated, seeing his thought processes working on overdrive.

He looked at her and nearly smiled at her ability to read him like a book, even four thousand miles away.

"The kid had a younger brother… Nathan. He's twelve years old. Their father only died a couple of months ago and the mom is a wreck. Nathan's already having to shoulder everything himself. He didn't even cry when he found out his brother died. I know he was trying to be strong for his mom. It just sucks."

Emily swallowed, the parallels to Derek's life never lost on her in these kind of cases. But in truth for any of them, the cases with kids were always the worse.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

His eyes met hers and he smiled thinly, shaking his head, silently telling her didn't matter. It was just another case and he didn't want to talk about it anymore. He just needed to vent.

And she knew. She saw it as he straightened up his body, almost shrugged off the thoughts and softened his features manifesting something resembling normality. So, she changed the subject.

"So." She began, and he could hear the smile in her voice, "What movie do you fancy?"

"What?" He frowned, a small smirk creasing the edges of his mouth.

She lightly laughed and looked downward as if in thought. "I was just thinking." She said, looking back to meet his gaze. "That this is the kind of day we used to go for a dinner and movie to forget about this stuff…. For a couple of hours anyway." She bargained.

"Yeah." He almost whispered, his tone initially happy as he remembered, but tapered off with a hint of sadness.

Her smile faded and she tucked her bottom lip under the top one trying to subdue the pitying look she knew he would hate, but that she couldn't help, "I'm sorry I can't be there." She uttered gently.

He shook his head, "Don't be silly." He forced a smile, and waved her away, "I'll be fine tomorrow. Just part of the job right?"

"Right." She whispered, nodding. Unconvinced by his optimism; She knew he wouldn't feel better in the morning. She knew this feeling wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. She knew he was trying to make _her_ feel better and she felt horrible for it; She loved London. She loved her new job, but it didn't take away the guilt she had felt from the day she left Washington, knowing that her friends…. her family were still there, fighting evil, going through the motions every day, and she wasn't there to help…. To go through it with them…. Together. It was days like this she felt especially guilty….. And helpless…. And in completely the wrong place. But she didn't want to go back to that. The death, the misery, the evil every day. She just didn't have the will anymore.

She took a breath, about to speak, but he got in first.

"Anyway, I'm going to go to bed Em. I'm beat." He said, the tiredness causing his words to drawl a little.

"Of course." She said, a little disappointed he was ringing off so soon, "Sleep well Derek."

He smiled at her. It was a mixture of sadness and thanks. They both knew he wouldn't be sleeping _well_ tonight at all.

"Goodnight Emily. Have a good day."

She nodded slightly, "Thanks for calling. I'll speak to you soon."

"Yeah." He uttered, raising his arm reluctantly to cut the call off.

"Actually Derek…"

"Yeah?"

"Call me when you get up, ok?"

"Sure." He smiled.

"Oh, and before you go, what movie do you wanna see?"

He raised one brow with a small smirk, "The new Die Hard movie."

She rolled her eyes and half chuckled, "Now why doesn't that surprise me?"

"It _is_ my turn to pick." He told her.

"You sure?" She asked suspiciously.

"Well, I guess it doesn't matter. By the time _we_ get chance to see it, it'll be on DVD and then you'll talk all the way through it."

She opened her mouth feigning shock, "I would not."

"Yes you would. You do it every time when we watch one of my movies."

Naturally, she went to protest, but halted as his eyes locked onto hers and they shared that knowing look….. those days were gone. Those days of hanging out after work with the one person who understands how you you're feeling at that moment. The person who understands when words won't make things better, but just being there together, going to their favourite restaurant, getting drunk together, watching a goofy movie…. Just hanging out, did. It used to make it feel better…. Just for a while.

"I promise I won't next time." She said quietly, her eyes drilling into his to let him know she meant it and that there would be a next time.

"OK." He smiled, "I'll speak to you soon Emily."

"Yeah, speak soon."

~~CM~~

_A few days later….._

Derek parked his SVU on the snow filled drive way and slowly alighted the vehicle, contemplating an evening at home alone that he really didn't want….. Not today. It wasn't very often that he hoped for a new case, but today was an exception. He had desperately wanted to keep busy and if it hadn't been for Garcia and JJ ganging up on him, he would still be sat in his office finishing off every piece of paperwork he had left and Hotch's if he had to.

His feet felt heavy like lead weights as he reluctantly trudged up the wooden steps to the porch way, and due to the fact he was fishing around in his pocket for his keys he didn't notice the white envelope stuck to his front door until he was just about to unlock it.

He frowned in confusion as he carefully peeled it off the woodwork and opened it up. Reaching in, he pulled out the two thin pieces of card from inside and he chuckled silently, seeing the two tickets to 'A Good Day To Die Hard' at the local AMC Movie Theatre.

Shaking his head, he pulled out his cell about to call Garcia. The only explanation was that Emily had tipped her off, but just as he was about to press 'call', he was distracted by some feint footsteps getting louder, crunching their way in the fresh snow, approaching him from behind.

"Hey." She said as he turned.

His eyes widened in disbelief hearing her voice and the edges of his eyes crinkled as he smiled, "Emily?"

"Yes." She lightly laughed, "So do I get a proper hello?" She said, stopping a couple of paces in front of him and holding her arms out just slightly in front tentatively.

"Of course." He said, closing the gap between them quickly and threading his arms around her waist.

She exhaled a small yelp of surprise as he squeezed her so tight, lifting her feet off the ground slightly.

"What _are_ you doing here?" He said, his words muffled by her hair.

As they pulled apart she shrugged, biting down on her bottom lip, "I really wanted to see that movie?" She offered, unable to sound one bit sincere.

His brow furrowed suspiciously, "Emily, what's going on?"

"Nothing." She insisted, shaking her head, "I told you, we finished that case and I'm owed some leave, so I thought I'd come see you."

"Had you planned it?"

"No." She shook her head, "Just booked a flight after we spoke the other day."

"Do the others know you're here?"

"Not yet."

"We should tell them." He said, lifting his cell once again, about to dial their techie friend.

"No." She halted him, placing her hand on his arm, "Let's do it tomorrow. Tonight, _we_ have stuff planned."

"We do?" He asked, dropping his arm to his side and slipping the cell back in his pocket.

"Yes. Dinner and a movie, just as I promised."

"Dinner as well eh?"

"Yep. I've booked a table for us at your favourite restaurant."

"What? Tuscana? The Italian place?"

"No." She chuckled, her face lighting up, "Your _real_ favourite place."

"Benny's Bostin' Burger joint?" He asked, cocking a brow.

"Yes." She nodded, "Reservation at six."

A big smile filled his face slowly and his dark eyes sparkled at her, "Thank you." He uttered.

"You're welcome." She said softly, returning his gaze, knowing how much it meant to him….. How much it meant to them both to be able to do this again.

As he looked at her, he checked himself, seeing her shiver and wrap her arms tight around herself, the flakes of snow in her hair and on her coat falling softly on to his porch.

"You look freezing." He said, turning to put the key in the lock of the front door, "Let's get you inside."

"Ok, but I need to get some stuff out of the car." She said pointing over her shoulder, "Is it ok if I shower and change here? I didn't have time to book a hotel. I can call one later, but….."

"Hush." He said, placing a finger to her lips, "You are _not_ staying in a hotel. I'll make up the spare room and _I'll_ get you stuff from the car. Get inside." He winked.

~~CM~~

They sat in the cosy small booth in the corner of the room that she had specifically requested. Truth was, Benny's Bostin' Burger Joint wasn't the kind of place you reserved a table at, but Johnno the owner, had known Derek and Emily for a long time and he had been more than happy to keep their old, usual table free.

They were both on their third large glass of beer, Derek's sat nearly empty, whilst Emily had begun to flag….

She placed her knife and fork neatly next to each other in the middle of the half eaten plate of food and sat back against the seat indicating she was done and a smirk formed on her lips as he looked at her and then down at her plate then back up to her. True to form, he reached over and grabbed three fries from her plate, dipped them in her barbecue sauce and popped them into his mouth.

"I really don't know where you put it all." She said, after watching him annihilate Benny's double bacon and cheese burger with half rack of ribs, fries and coleslaw.

"Gotta keep the guns fuelled up." He smiled, mockingly holding one arm out to the side, flexing his bicep. "Reid reckons I'm beginning to slacken off in my old age."

Emily laughed, fondly thinking of her young friend, but the smile soon faded thinking pf recent events, "How is Reid doing?" She asked quietly with a little trepidation. That guilt she felt was only heightened by what happened with Mauve. She never knew her. Never knew she even existed until after she had died and she got the call from JJ. She hadn't managed more than a five minute conversation with the Doctor since it had happened and she had sat wondering many times if Reid would have confided in her if she had been there…. she guessed she would never know.

"I dunno." Derek shook his head, resting one arm on the table in front of him, "He's doing ok considering I suppose. He does what he has to. Says what he has to, but goes into his bubble more often than not. More often than I'd like really, but I guess these things take time to heal right."

He glanced up at her and met her big dark eyes staring right at him and saw he swallow nervously. He expected her to say something, but she didn't. She looked almost scared all of a sudden and he wondered if her thoughts had jumped back to Ian Doyle. It seemed that could happen so easily ever since she had returned from Paris; they could be laughing, talking, working out, discussing a case, and in a split second something would take them right back there.

But he wasn't sure tonight. Something was different.

He leaned forward so both elbows were on the table, his arms crossed, "What's wrong?" He asked gently.

She took a deep breath and then swallowed hard and now he knew she was nervous. He was about to reach out when she answered him cautiously.

"I know what today is." She uttered, her turn to study him for a reaction.

His eyes widened for a few seconds and she immediately regretted saying anything. Why couldn't she just let them enjoy the evening and forget about all this stuff?

She watched him look downward to his plate of food, and he began fiddling with the fork, pushing the few morsels of food he had left around and she saw his shoulders tense.

"It's ok. You don't have to talk about it." She said, cutting the heavy silence, "I shouldn't of said anything."

His gaze turned up to hers and a half, sad smile lay on his lips, "No it's ok." He sighed, "I just don't know what I'm supposed to say."

"Say whatever you're thinking. It's been a tough few weeks and this on top…."

He shrugged his shoulders and his eyes fell downward once again and he remembered….. _He remembered that day being shoved in the small stuffy cupboard at the back of the store listening to his father trying to reason with that man…. That scrawny, scruffy, stinking little man with a big gun that Derek strained to see through the small crack between the door and the frame. Derek had thought how pathetic that man was. That his farther could squash that man with one hand…. But that man shot Samuel Derek Morgan in cold blood, and Derek watched the large partial frame of his father slump to the ground. He didn't care at that point and ran out screaming to his father, but that man had disappeared, leaving ten year old Derek Morgan to hold his father's hand; His father told him not to worry as tears streamed down Derek's face. He said that everything would be ok. And just before he took his last breath, Derek was sure he saw the tiniest of smiles on his father's face, _'I believe in you son. You're a good boy. I believe in you.' _Samuel Morgan had said, and then Derek felt his father's big hand go limp in his small one…. _

"…..And I wouldn't let go." He said, still staring at the invisible spot on the table, "I didn't want to believe he had gone. The EMTs had to pull me off him kicking and screaming…. and I remember I had a sore throat for days afterward because I just kept screaming and screaming at him to wake up. I didn't want him to leave me." He lightly shook his head, "I was scared." He whispered, the words breaking off at the end. Admitting he was scared something he rarely ever did.

His eyes shot up as he felt her fingers lightly brush the back of his hand and then her palm rest upon it.

"I'm sorry Derek." She whispered, "It's not fair. No child should ever go through that."

"I just wish I could talk to him Em. Even just for five minutes."

She stared at him for a few seconds and a small smile formed upon her lips, "What would you say?"

"I just wanna know he's proud of me. That I've made good decisions and looked after my mama and sisters ok. I know I couldn't have done it as good as him but…."

"Derek." She interrupted with a lifted brow, "You did more than could have ever been expected of you. You were a child forced to become a man in a split second. Believe me, I know your family love you and are grateful for everything you did. Everything that you _do_."

He shook his head, "Not when I was younger. I did some stupid things."

She smiled, "We all did stupid things when we were teenagers."

"What?" He asked, a tiny smirk threatening his lips. "Even Emily Prentiss?"

"_Especially_ Emily Prentiss." She laughed lightly.

"Now those sound like some stories I wanna hear." He said, raining his brow quickly in Derek Morgan fashion.

"You need to buy me a few more of those one day." She chuckled, nodding towards the glasses in front of them.

"Deal." He uttered with a smile.

She watched him and her smile faded, mirroring his, "You ok?" She asked.

"Yeah." He nodded, "I actually like talking about him. The good stuff, it's just hard you know…. To know what to say."

"I guess you need to try and remember the good times over the bad."

But she knew in their line of work, that that was hard. There were way too many reminders of the bad stuff, but she tried anyway, "What did you like doing with him?" She asked.

A contemplative smile crept across his face, "There was so much, but one thing I really miss is basket ball. It was our thing."

"Basket ball?" She frowned, "I thought you hated basket….." She halted realising the answer to her question before she even finished it.

"I don't hate it. It just doesn't feel right going you know."

"I get that." She said quietly.

"Anyway," He smiled, "I remember being at a game this one time. It was the last game for my favourite player, Artis 'A-Train' Gilmore, before he was traded to San Antonio. My dad let us wait outside the Arena for two hours on a school night so I could get his autograph. I slept with it under my pillow for two months afterwards."

"That's sweet." She smiled.

"He'd do anything for us."

When he heard no response from her, he looked back up to her to see her staring. "What?" He asked.

"From the bits and pieces I know about your father, I think you're a lot like him Derek."

"I hope so." He whispered, with a thankful smile.

"You know, may be one day you could take some of the kids from the centre in Chicago to a game. May be you could create some happy memories there for them like your dad did for you."

He stared at her in contemplation, "You know, that's not a bad idea."

"Well." She bargained, "I do occasionally have some of those…. 'not bad ideas'." She teased.

"You certainly do."

"And talking of those, we better get going. Movie starts in twenty minutes and you've gotta get me some popcorn."

"Salted?" He asked.

"Sweet." She glared at him.

~~CM~~

He walked from his kitchen, carrying the two glasses of bourbon still chuckling to himself after having teased Emily about falling asleep during the movie. He halted in the doorway, a smile dancing on his lips upon seeing her sat crossed legged on the floor in front of the open fire, half of his CD collection scattered around her and examining one CD in particular.

"What you got there?" He asked, balancing the glasses in one hand, dimming the light so the yellow and orange flames from the fire flickered around, then making his way across the room and perching on the edge of his sofa next to her.

She looked up to him with a mischievous grin, "Never had you down as a Cat Stevens fan." She teased.

"What?" He said, scrunching up his face and whipping the CD from her grasp.

He studied it and a warm smile appeared, "I got this for my mama a couple of years ago."

"You forgot to give it to her?" She asked.

"No. I actually listened to it and it reminded me of when I was a kid. My mama would play his records so loud and my papa would grab her and they'd dance around the living room." He paused and chuckled lightly then took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, "I keep meaning to buy another one for her."

"Actually, Cat Stevens is pretty cool." She winked to him.

"You think so?"

She nodded, "My father liked him too." She said then pursing her lips, subduing a tiny smirk and taking the CD back from him. She held it close to her face, examining the back in the dim light and then removed the CD from it's case, placing it in the stack stereo system.

~X~X~X~X~X

As the soft guitar began to play, she smiled shyly to him and then quickly averted her stare, turning her concentration back to the stack of CDs.

"This was one of my father's favourite songs." She said softly, still looking away and her fingers lightly tracing down the cases. "Said it reminded him of someone he used to know….. He never told me who." She contemplated.

He watched her intently as he listened to the words of the song, the flames from the fire flickering upon her face, seemingly dancing in time with the soft, slow music. He quietly placed the goblets of drink on to the side table and slowly stood up.

Suddenly everything felt so heavy and intense for her, and she froze as she felt his presence stood next to her… Froze, that was, until she heard his murmur, "Emily."

She began to look upwards, from his boots, up his leg and then half smiled seeing his hand held out, open palmed, inviting her. She paused and then tilted her head back slightly until she met his gaze. She could only just about see the warm smile on his lips in the shadows as the light from the fire didn't quite make it up that far.

"Wanna dance?" He uttered, his voice slick, deep and certain.

Without answering she placed her slender hand into his palm in acceptance and lifted herself up. She only caught a glimpse of his face as she stood upright, her eyes closing upon feeling his fingers encircle the back of her hand and press it firmly against his chest, just as he did that night at JJ's wedding. As she snaked her arm around his strong back and rested her head against his, she could feel his chest pounding hard against her hand.

"Thanks for tonight Em." He whispered into her ear, his soft breaths rustling her dark hair.

She swallowed and she wondered if he could feel her heart beat hard too, "There's no where else I'd rather be right now." She told him, squeezing him a little tighter, hoping that it would somehow make him believe her more.

As the music played on, they swayed ever so slightly in the middle of the room, their bodies closer than they'd ever been and they remained in silence for the most time, remembering how this felt the first time, and thinking how different it felt now….. Better… Scarier… Safer…. Petrifying.

"Em?" He uttered, bringing her out of her trance and opening her eyes.

"Yeah?" She whispered.

But he didn't answer…. She just felt him grip her hand a little tighter and his chest heave against her a little harder.

She wasn't sure if he was scared or upset or nervous, so she did what came naturally…. She turned her head slightly and placed a gentle, warm, momentary kiss upon his neck. It was a kiss that let him know that it was ok; That he was safe to feel whatever it was he feeling….. and it sent a shock though him. But it was a shock that seemed to make everything clear. To make everything feel right.

He stopped their bodies swaying and stood perfectly still but for his head which turned to face her. Their eyes locked for a split second before they simultaneously closed the tiny gap between them, and let their lips finally meet.

His soft lips pressed against hers slowly as he breathed in, and when he exhaled and his lips began to leave hers, just ever so slightly, their mouths widened and the kiss became deeper, warmer and searching.

He opened his eyes first and she felt him smile against her, causing her to do the same and as they pulled out of the kiss, he pecked her lips once more, did the same on the tip of her nose and then wrapped his arms around the tops of her shoulders, pulling her body against his and resting his chin atop her head, "I'm so glad you came back today Emily." He whispered.

"Me too." She mumbled into his chest, and they remained like that until the song finished.

They somehow manoeuvred to the sofa, sitting next to each other, his arm around her. Her head fell naturally against his shoulder and they listened to the rest of the CD, the heat from the fire becoming overwhelming, so overwhelming they felt heavy. Too heavy to move.

When silence eventually fell upon the room, Derek whispered, "Emily?"

But she didn't answer and he could tell from the steady movement of her body against his that she was sleeping, the jet lag finally getting the better of her. He carefully shifted his body from under hers and lifted her, her head falling against him as she slept.

As he placed her gently down on to his bed, she began to stir, "Derek?" She stuttered sleepily.

"It's ok Em. Go back to sleep." He whispered.

Her eyes darted around, "Am I in your bed?" She asked, her eyelids bobbing up and down heavily.

He perched on the edge, "Yeah. I hadn't made up the spare room, but I'm going to now. You stay here. I'll sleep in there."

"Don't be silly." She muttered, "Stay here." She said patting the mattress next to her, "I don't wanna be on my own."

He looked at her and was a little taken back, but she did not see as her eyes had shut tight again. It was not something he expected to hear, and not like Emily Prentiss to admit something like that, but deep down he figured she was probably doing it for him…. he definitely didn't want to be on his own tonight. So he quickly stepped around the outside of the bed and carefully placed himself next to her, grabbed the blanket from the base of the bed and covered them both with it.

He lay on his back looking up at the ceiling, hands behind his head and she rolled on to her side so she faced him, appearing to have already fallen back to sleep. He lay there for the next ten minutes, the more he tried to sleep, knowing that he had to be up for work the next morning, the more his mind processed the day's events and the day's anniversary over and over. But suddenly she shifted…. She closed the small gap between them and lay her head in the crook of his arm, snaking one arm around his waist. He smiled, letting his arm fall naturally around her, and it wasn't long until he too fell fast asleep.

**To be continued…..**

**What did you think? And what did you think of the song?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews. I'm sorry if I didn't reply to you all. I hope I can hold your interest….. I'm not sure now, but I'll try. And I'd just like to point out, that this story is not set around the Replicator storyline in the actual show…. So pretend Replicator isn't happening ;) **

He shifted first as the alarm from the clock on the bedside table rang out, the harsh tone assaulting his ears. But his movement was hindered by the weight bearing upon his one arm.

He smiled sleepily looking down at the brunette hair that lay in the crook of his arm, "Emily." He whispered gently, placing one hand on her arm that was splayed across his chest.

He heard a tiniest of groans escape her lips and felt her squeeze up closer to him.

"Emily." He repeated, his voice croaky and still full of sleep.

She shifted again, but only to grip him a little tighter, "Five more minutes." She mumbled into his chest.

He chuckled and gently ran his fingertips along her forearm, "Emily, you can stay in bed, but I gotta get to work."

She suddenly opened one eye and squinted at him, taking a few seconds to remember why and how she ended up in this position, and as she did, she felt a sudden wave of awkwardness flow over her. She pulled her arm from around his waist and pushed herself up onto one elbow.

"Sorry." She said.

"What for?"

"Um." She scratched her head lazily, "I don't know."

Truth was, for a few seconds there she had forgotten herself and allowed herself to melt into the situation, but she had no idea how he felt about her being in his bed and therefore didn't want to overbear herself….. and she was too dazed to figure out how she felt about the whole thing. This new thing.

"Ok." He chuckled, her sleepy, confused eyes both amusing and endearing to him, "I'm going to get up. You know what Hotch is like if we're late." He winked. "You go back to sleep."

"I will thanks." She almost sighed in relief at the offer, "I'm still exhausted."

He stopped still and stared at her as she lay her head back onto his pillow.

"What?" She asked, suddenly feeling self conscious.

He shook his head, a playful unimpressed pout on his lips, "This really isn't fair….. You just rest up whilst I go and work hard."

"Sorry." She offered again, with some genuine guilt, but in a split second, thought again, "However buddy, I did just travel four thousand miles to come see you."

"True." He uttered, throwing her a Derek Morgan smile, "I guess you're forgiven." He winked, pulling the blanket off him and swinging his legs off the side of the bed, "Can't wait to see the others' faces when I tell them you're here."

"Oh. Actually." She said, causing him to halt, turn and look back at her.

"What?"

"I was thinking may be we wouldn't tell them for a couple of days."

His brow furrowed, "Why?" He asked, perching back down on the edge of the bed.

She shook her head looking a little bewildered, as if she weren't sure herself. For some reason, she just didn't feel ready, "I thought may be we could just spend a bit of time together, then I could see them all at the weekend."

He shrugged slowly, "Sure." He then smiled, "I'll tell you what, I'll see if Hotch will let me have the next couple of days off. As long as there's not a case. That ok? Or do you want to be on your own?" He added quickly, giving her an out.

"No." She shook her head, her chest falling slightly as she relaxed, "That'd be nice."

"Ok." He smiled, standing back up again, "Keep your fingers crossed we don't get a case then." He said as he walked away.

"I will." She said, burying her head back into the pillow and closing her eyes, a sleepy content smile on her lips as she began to drift off.

Ten minutes later, Derek emerged from his en suite bathroom, steam following him as he tiptoed into the room with a towel around his waist, his upper body still wet. But he gave up his attempt to be quiet seeing Emily lay on her back, eyes wide open, staring at the ceiling.

"I thought you'd be fast asleep." He said, rubbing the back of his head dry with a towel.

She turned her head slowly to face him, her brow raised, "I would be if your cell didn't keep ringing."

He frowned, "Who is it?"

"I dunno." She shrugged, unable to stop herself quickly glancing up and down his half naked form, "I didn't look." She added quickly.

He smiled at her tone, one that said she was a little put out that he suggested she would peek at his cell.

Throwing the small towel on the bed, he stepped over to the bedside table and picked up the phone.

"It's Garcia." He said, tracing his fingers over the screen to call her back, "She called like seven times."

"I know." She answered dryly, snuggling back into the pillow, turning away from him and squinting her eyes shut, cursing herself. She was sure he noticed her eyes darting up and down his body, but she soon smiled as she heard that familiar chatter, taking her back to the BAU.

"Hey baby girl." Derek said down the cell.

"_Derek…. You have to get to the hospital."_

The panic in her voice took him aback. "Whoa, slow down Garcia. What's the matter?"

"_It's JJ."_

"JJ?"

He sat down on the bed, gently tapping Emily's hip and placing a finger to his lips as she turned back over to face him. He held the cell in front of them and put it on speaker.

"What's happened to JJ?" He said earning a look of confusion from Emily.

"_Someone broke into her house last night. She fell down the stairs."_

Emily's eyes widened towards him.

"Is she ok?" He asked.

"_I think so, but they're not giving us much information over the phone. Hotch wants you to go to the hospital to find out exactly what's going on and get an account from her. He, Rossi and Blake are going to her house just to make sure everything's ok. Me and Reid will meet you at the hospital."_

"What about Will and Henry? Are they ok?"

"_They're out of town visiting Will's parents. I'm just about to call him."_

"Ok Garcia. I'll see you there."

He cancelled the call and let the cell drop to the bed, looking at Emily as he did, "You wanna come with me?" He asked gently seeing the worry in her pale features.

"Yeah. Is that ok?"

"Of course it is. C'mon." He said patting the bed, "Let's get out of here."

He grabbed his clothes and left her to get ready after having bought her bag from downstairs. He made them two coffees to go and waited in the kitchen. It didn't take her long to get ready; She'd thrown on a pair of dark blue jeans and a thick dark red jumper. He half smiled seeing hair was still a little ruffled as she'd been rushing and admired how naturally beautiful she looked with no make up on.

"You ready?" She asked, pulling him out of his little Emily Prentiss trance, and stood in front of him, clasping her black bag in both hands in front of her. It reminded him of that first day she joined the BAU, standing nervously waiting for Gideon to go on her first case.

"Yeah, c'mon." He said, signalling for her to follow him down the hallway, but as he got to the front door he halted.

"Stop." He said, turning to face her.

Her stare on him searched for answers, but she didn't say anything. She was struggling to find any right words right now. She'd kissed Derek Morgan last night. She'd slept in his bed and now her friend was in hospital and they had no idea whether she was ok. The last twenty four hours had been a rollercoaster.

He smiled gently and placed his hands lightly on her hips. She glanced down to them then looked straight back up to him, no flinching.

"Look, I know we have stuff to talk about and I know now isn't the time, but I want you to know that I'm really glad last night happened."

She swallowed and her eyes softened, "Me too." She whispered.

"I promise we'll talk late ok?"

She nodded with half a smile both scared and grateful for the fact at least one of them knew what to say right now.

He turned and took her thick coat off the hook, "Here, put this on." He said, "It's freezing out there. It's not stopped snowing all night."

~~CM~~

As Derek and Emily rushed along the corridor and made to the room they had been directed to, a dark haired, older woman was just exiting, stethoscope around her neck and clipboard in hand.

"Doctor." Derek said, stopping the woman who had a cheery smile, "Is Jennifer Jareau in there?"

"Yes." She said warmly, "You can go in if you like."

"She's ok?" Emily asked.

"She will be." The Doctor nodded, "She has concussion and a few cuts and bruises. She just needs some rest and someone to keep an eye on her. She should be fine in a couple of days."

"Thank you." Emily said, forcing a small, but relieved smile.

Derek led the way in, JJ turning with a pained expression on her face as she attempted too to greet him, but her face quickly changed to one of shock as she saw the brunette side step from behind Derek and then stand still on the spot.

"Emily?"

She pressed her lips together and they curled up at the sides, "Hey JJ." She said softly, "How are you?"

"How am I?" She chuckled, "What are you doing here?"

Emily held her hands in front of her and laughed nervously, "Surprise." She almost sang.

"I don't understand." JJ frowned.

Emily stepped forward, leaning down to give her friend a gentle hug, "I got into town yesterday." She explained as she stood back up, "I was supposed surprise everyone but…." She nodded towards the blond.

"Well it's really good to see you."

"You too, but enough about me." Emily shook away, grasping hold of JJ's hand lightly, "What happened?"

"I woke up in the middle of the night and I heard someone in the house. I went out into the hallway and he was just there."

"Did you have your glock?" Morgan asked.

JJ nodded, "Yeah, but he was right on top of me as I went out of my bedroom. We struggled and I fell down the stairs."

"You fell or you were pushed?" Derek asked.

She shook her head, "I don't know."

"Did he take anything?" Emily asked.

"I didn't see him with anything and the cops say they couldn't see anything obvious was missing…."

But all three of them suddenly turned as they heard the fracas from behind,

"Oh my god! Emily?!" Garcia squealed.

Before the brunette could respond, the techie had made it across the room, flung her arms around Emily and she felt that tight, warm embrace she had definitely missed. But a few seconds later it was gone and Garcia was fussing over JJ.

Emily heard a tiny cough and turned to see Reid standing gingerly by the doorway.

"Hey Reid." She smiled, stepping forward, but stopping as he raised a hand in an awkward wave and smiled at her.

"Hey Emily." He said.

She hadn't expected a fanfare, but she was hoping the young Doctor would have been a little more happy to see her. Her smile faded and she realised she had some bridges to build and some gaps to fill with Reid, but now wasn't the time.

Morgan suddenly stepped across the room, having watched the difficult little exchange, "C'mon kid." He said placing his arm behind the Doctor, but not quite touching him, "JJ needs some TLC."

A short while later, Hotch and Rossi joined them having sent Blake back to Quanitco to begin prepping the debrief for their last case.

"Emily?" Rossi greeted with a big smile, enveloping her in a hug, "It's good to see you."

"Have they invented some sort of supersonic jet in England we don't know about?" Hotch smiled.

"No, I was already here. Emily explained to the two men, "I had planned on seeing you all the weekend."

They both smiled, happy to see her, but sensing that there was some apology in her tone they changed the focus back to JJ.

"How are you JJ?" Rossi asked.

"I'm ok. Did you get anything fro the scene?" Her question directed to Hotch.

"Not really." He shook his head, "Looks like he broke in through your back door, but they can't find any forensics. Did you see his face?"

"No. He was wearing a mask and gloves." JJ answered.

"At the moment, there's nothing to suggest it's anything other than a burglary gone wrong." Rossi offered.

"Will's out of town isn't he?" Hotch asked.

JJ nodded. "I called him and he's going to try and get a flight back first thing tomorrow morning."

"Good." The Unit Chief said, "Your back door has been temporarily fixed, but it's not really secure. You shouldn't stay on your own tonight."

JJ looked around her friends, "I'll be fine."

"No." Reid said, surprising everyone, "You can't be on your own."

"Well, I'm staying at Derek's." Emily said, looking straight a JJ, not wanting to register anyone's reaction, "She can stay too, right?" Emily asked glancing between Derek and the blond.

"Of course." He smiled.

"It's ok guys. I can go home." JJ said unconvincingly.

"JJ, you don't want to be on your own." Emily stated.

"You're right." She lightly chuckled.

"Well that's sorted then." Morgan said "C'mon get you stuff and I'll take you two back to my place."

"I'm going into work." JJ frowned, looking around the room.

Hotch smiled, "You are not coming into work today. That's an order….. Morgan." He said turning to Derek, "Take her back to yours and get her settled in. I'll see you back at work this afternoon."

"Sure." Morgan said, glancing at Emily causing them both to smile knowingly….. Didn't look like time off for Morgan today was on the cards.

~~CM~~

Emily and JJ spent the few hours they had alone at Morgan's place catching up properly on the last few months. Sure they had kept in contact by phone and Skype, but it was never the same as in the flesh. JJ had fought the tiredness with the excitement of having her friend back… that was until Morgan got home.

"You look beat JJ." He stated, looking at the blond with her sleepy eyes, her head lay to the side against the soft sofa.

"I am." She sighed, "I might go take a nap if you don't mind." She said standing up.

"Sure. You can use the bedroom second on the left. It's all made up." Morgan offered. "You want me to come up and show you."

"No it's fine." She smiled, "I'll be fine. Thanks you guys."

"Sleep well JJ." Emily said softly as the blond disappeared out of the room, giving a tired wave as she did.

There was a few seconds of silence, Emily's eyes still looking at the empty space in the doorway that JJ had just walked out of. She turned to face him and found his stare was firmly on her. Their lips both crept into a smile in sync.

"You look tired too." She uttered, his dark eyes semi closed and a little smoky.

"I'm alright." He lied.

"Why don't you sit down and I'll get you a drink. What do you fancy?"

His brow arched and he smirked as he sat down, "I could get used to this."

"Well don't." She said firmly, but then shot him a cute smile before turning and leaving the room.

"Coffee please." He called out.

When she walked back in, his head had fallen backwards, his eyes were shut and his mouth just a touch open. She carefully placed his coffee cup on the table and sat down at the opposite end of the sofa to him, tucking one leg underneath herself, her body facing towards him. She wrapped her hands around the warm mug and just watched him as she took a sip of the hot liquid.

As if sensing her, he slowly opened his eyes and glanced sidewards at her.

"It's ok, go back to sleep." She said gently.

He shook his head and sat up straight, "I was just resting my eyes." He waved away.

She gave a silent giggle.

"What?" He asked.

"My father used to say that when he fell asleep reading me a bedtime story when I was a kid."

"He used to do that?" He said with a warm smile, shifting his body round a little to face her.

She nodded.

"Little Emily Prentiss let her father read to her?" He said with an arched brow. "Or did little Emily Prentiss insist she could read the story herself?"

She pursed her lips giving him an unimpressed stare, but as he leaned in a little closer, studying her expression, a smile forced it's way through.

"I knew it." He said, sitting back and chuckling.

"I hate that you know this stuff about me."

"Really?" He asked.

She shrugged, "Ok, may be not."

She kind of loved it really, that someone knew her in that way, but it also scared her. She was a master at hiding things from people, her emotions, secrets, her past, but there were certain things that he always managed to tease out of her. To figure out. To read. And yes that both excited and sacred her.

But moving on, not realising the impact that small conversation had had on her, he leant down to the coffee table and picked up his cup. "So, how you doing?" He asked, his tone deep but soft, sitting back and taking a mouthful of the drink.

"I'm ok." She half smiled.

"But not the trip you planned eh?"

She shook her head just a little, "Not really. But it's fine. I'm glad I can be here for JJ."

He bit down on his bottom lip and gazed downward before continuing, "Why did you come back?" He asked, looking back up to her.

"I told you."

"No you didn't."

She shifted a little in the seat and he was worried for a moment she was going to bolt, but instead she took a heavy breath and placed her cup on the table.

"I just knew you were going though a tough time," She began, "And the truth is, I feel guilty not being here at times like this. I feel like I abandoned you all."

"You didn't abandon us. You had to do what was right for you."

"I know. And I think I did. I love my life in London and I love my job, but times like these…. What you've got going on, I just wanna be here and the truth is, I miss you."

"And everyone misses you too." He said.

"No." She uttered, "I mean I miss _you_."

She let the sentence linger for a few seconds, watching his eyes dilate, then continued, "Of course I miss everyone else too, but the other day when you called me and you were talking about that case, I knew your father's anniversary was coming up. And I knew you wouldn't say anything, because you don't. You just take on everyone else's burdens and keep quiet about your own. I felt helpless and I just didn't want to be in London. I wanted to be here." She finished off softly.

"Emily." He uttered, shifting forward a few inches, "You're not helpless, just talking to you, even on the phone helped, but, "He said, slipping his hand into hers, "I'm kinda glad you felt helpless so it made you come here."

She smiled and let her fingers entwine with his, giving his hand a little squeeze, "Me too."

The whites of his teeth appeared as he smiled back, hesitating for a couple of seconds but then slowly closing the gap between them and placing a momentary feather light kiss on her lips, "Hopefully tomorrow won't be so hectic and we can get a bit of time to ourselves." He uttered, his face still only inches from hers.

She nodded, her eyes smiling at him, "But I just don't want you to feel you have to…." She began, but halted abruptly, her head snapping round hearing the front door knock.

As she turned back to face him, she realised he hadn't moved and was just staring back at her with a frown on his face, "You don't want me to feel I have to what?" He asked.

She looked at him nervously, but was saved as the front door knocked again.

He closed his eyes and exhaled with annoyance. "Who's that?" He muttered under his breath. "Did you order take out?" He asked.

She shook her head.

"Ok. Stay right there." He said getting up, "I'll be right back. Don't move."

He opened the door with a glare that would scare any stranger off that was trying to sell, preach or question him about anything at his front door, but instead he was confronted by Garcia holding a large brown bag up in front of her and Reid hovering behind.

"Garcia? What are you doing here?"

"Sleep over." She said cheerily, walking past him. Reid followed behind, giving Morgan an apologetic half smile.

The two profilers walked into the living room to the sight of the two women hugging.

"So what's in the bag Penelope?" Morgan asked.

"Ooh." She said, turning to face him, "Chinese food and soda."

"So we're having a sleep over?"

"Yes." She stated, "In honour of our beautiful bodacious British jetsetter being here."

"You were in on this too kid?" Morgan asked, looking towards the young Doctor.

He pressed his lips together in a subdued smile and nodded his head. His stare remained on Morgan until he slowly turned to look at Emily. The air of awkwardness for him was still thick. Since Mauve he'd struggled to function properly with everyone on the team and he was just beginning to feel semi normal around them, but Emily being back meant he had to relive it all again. He was glad she was there, but he was also a little scared of facing it al over again.

But the brunette held up her hand and beckoned him with one finger. "We didn't get a proper hello at the hospital." She uttered.

He tentatively stepped towards her and walked into her open arms, "It's good to see you Spence." She whispered.

"You too." She just barely heard him say, but felt his chest expand against her as if he exhaled in some kind of relief.

"Where's JJ?" Garcia asked as the two friends broke apart.

"Here."

Everyone turned at the sound of JJ's voice in the doorway.

"What are you doing up sleepy head?" Morgan smiled.

The blond held up her hand which contained her cell, "Will called."

"Is he on his way back?" Emily asked.

"No." She shook her head, ""The plane's are all grounded for at least the next thirty six hours because of the snow."

"Oh that sucks JJ. I'm sorry." Emily said sympathetically, "Looks like you're stuck with us until he gets back."

For the next few hours they ate, drank soda and laughed. It was like she had never been away. She slipped right back into her old relationship with Morgan in front of everyone… teasing each other, teasing the others and so on…. It was easy; Much easier than dealing with the awkwardness of the conversation they had left behind. She managed to even get some alone time with Reid where she just about began to scratch the surface of his relationship with Maeve…. Baby steps she thought.

"Guys, it's midnight and some of us." Morgan said glaring at Emily, "Have to be at work in the morning."

She smiled at him, their inside joke from earlier this morning lost on anyone else.

"Where do we all sleep?" Reid asked.

"Well I've got three bedrooms, so take your pick."

Emily's eyes darted around, JJ and Reid doing the same, all of a sudden a sense of awkwardness filling the room. Garcia tutted and shook her head at her super bad ass Agent friends unable to make the smallest and most insignificant of decisions.

"Well, seeing as Morgan has on many occasions let us know he has no desire to sleep with Reid, then our young Doctor gets a room to himself." The techie directed, "And I'm sure you two miss sharing." She said, nodding towards JJ and Emily who were sat side by side on the two seater sofa.

The two women looked at each other, JJ pressing her lips together quickly raised her brow, "Fine with me." She offered.

"Me too." Emily smiled back, before glancing towards Derek, knowing where she'd rather be tonight and wondering if he felt the same.

He pursed his lips awkwardly, but was quickly distracted by the nudge on his arm from Garcia, "That leaves me and you sweet cheeks." She said beaming up him.

He cocked his brow, "Penelope Garcia, I think Kevin may have something to say about that." He scolded half playfully, inside feeling a wave of nervousness at the situation that he would have never felt before. He swallowed hard to attempt hide it and then looked back to Emily who was staring at him wide eyed.

"Oh no." Garcia waved away, "He knows the deal."

"The deal?" JJ said with a smirk, "Seriously, you have the most understanding boyfriend I have ever known. I _would not_ be happy with that. Would you Em?" The blond finished, nudging Emily with her elbow.

The brunette cleared her throat and began to stand, "No." She uttered quietly, "I guess not."

Garcia jumped up too, taking hold of Morgan's arm, "Come and show me where you keep you bed linen. I'll make up Reid's room."

As he was dragged away, Morgan gave Emily one last sorry glance.

"Goodnight lovers." Garcia called as the two Agents disappeared out of view, followed by Reid.

"C'mon Emily." JJ said with a yawn, "I'm shattered and I bet you are too."

~~CM~~

Emily rubbed her eyes as she slowly trudged down the stairs to get herself a glass of water. It was six a.m. and she struggled to sleep any longer, still half on British time. Somehow, she'd slept much better the night before. The house was so still and quiet compared to the hustle of the night before and she hugged herself from the cold, the heating yet to kick in. As her bare feet stepped from the thick woollen carpet of the stairs and hit the cold hard wooden floor, she hissed as she inhaled and quickly tiptoed down the hallway. Just as she neared the kitchen entrance she suddenly stopped, frowned and then backtracked to the living room door. She smiled upon seeing a big lump, covered with a duvet on the sofa and made her way into the room. She carefully pulled back the top of the fabric revealing his face. His eyes were gently shut, his face looking so peaceful she didn't want to wake him, so she started to replace the duvet, but he began to stir. His eyes opened slowly and it took him a few seconds to focus, but as he did a sleepy smile crept across his lips.

"Hey." His voice croaked.

She stared at him with a wide smile, "You slept down here?"

"Course I did." He whispered, sitting himself up a little. "What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep." She shrugged.

"Everything alright?" He asked, reaching his arm from under the duvet and lightly brushing the back of her hand.

"Yeah, I was just getting a drink. You want one?"

"In a minute." He said, lifting the covers, "Why don't you get under for a bit. You look freezing."

She smiled, then gratefully climbed onto the sofa, sitting against him and closing her eyes as the warmth encircled her body. "Now I think I could go back to sleep." She breathed.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and placed a solitary kiss to the side of her head, "You do that." He whispered.

"I'd rather talk." She uttered sleepily.

"Ok." He smiled, nestling himself into the soft fabric of the chair. "What do you want to talk about?"

"How about…"

"Shit." He interrupted as he heard the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. "Are we ever going to catch a break." He complained, as she whipped the duvet off her and stood up, just in time for Reid to appear in the doorway.

"Hey you guys." He said sleepily, rubbing his eyes in a childlike fashion.

"Morning Reid" Emily said softly, "You want some coffee? I was just about to make some."

"Yes please. JJ and Garcia are up too."

A short while later, JJ and Emily sat at Morgan's kitchen table with coffee and toast planning which of his DVD's they could watch whilst everyone else was at work. Emily was under strict instructions from Hotch, via Garcia, that JJ was not to leave the house today.

They both looked up as they heard the familiar totter of Garcia's heels coming towards them down the hallway.

"Ok girls. We gotta talk." The techie whispered, shooting a glance through the door behind her to see if Reid or Morgan were anywhere to be seen.

"What's up?" Emily asked with a small chuckle as she watched her friend sit down, lean in look around shiftily as if on some secret mission.

"Well, for the past few weeks I thought something was up with Morgan right. He's been a bit…. I don't." She said looking upwards searching for the words, "Just somewhere else. Don't you think JJ?"

The blonde shrugged, "I guess. A little." She conceded.

The techie leaned in even closer, taking one further look around her, the two other women naturally following suit.

"Well I think it may be something to do with a woman."

"A woman?" JJ said.

"What makes you think that?" Emily asked,

"On his bedside table, the side he doesn't sleep…"

"How do you know what side he sleeps on?" Emily interrupted.

The techie shrugged, "All his stuff is on that side."

"Oh, of course." Emily uttered, shrinking into herself, feeling a little foolish.

"Anyway." She said hurriedly, "There was a woman's watch on the side table and I found two long hairs on the pillow and the last time I looked, Morgan was as bald as baby's bum."

Emily felt her wrist under the table and rubbed the exposed skin where her silver bracelet watch should be, "It's hardly conclusive." The brunette chuckled, attempting nonchalance.

"Actually." JJ began, "I think it's a pretty convincing argument."

"Me too." Garcia agreed, "I'm going to ask him."

The chair leg creaked over the floor as the techie went to stand.

"I wouldn't say anything yet." Emily said, holding out her hand and placing on Garcia's wrist. "You know how he is."

"I agree." JJ said, "He'll tell us when he's ready."

Garcia frowned, looking between her two friends, "Ok." She conceded reluctantly, "But I'm not waiting that long. If he hasn't told us in a few days, I'm dragging it out of him."

With that, she stood up and left the room.

"I give it half a day." JJ said dryly.

"What?" Emily said.

"Before she asks him….. or before she checks his credit cards, GPS and any security cameras she thinks relevant." JJ laughed.

~~CM~~

"Well have a good day you two." Morgan said sarcastically, his frustration at going to wok whilst Emily and JJ stayed in his house was mounting.

"We will." JJ chuckled as Garcia's cell rang out.

She moved to the other side of the room so she could hear above all the chatter. But a few seconds later, everything went quiet when they heard the techie's yelp.

"Garcia. What's the matter?" Morgan asked as she let the cell fall to the ground.

She turned, her face a deathly shade of white and her eyes wide, moisture already beginning to form, "That was Blake. The cops have been to Quantico."

"Why?" He asked.

"Because they couldn't find me at my apartment….." She said slowly, processing something in her mind, "It's Kevin." Her words broke, "He's been shot outside my place."

"What?" Emily and JJ said in unison.

"Is he ok?" Morgan asked, crossing the room and placing a tender hand on her shoulder.

She shook her head, "I don't know." She breathed, "I need to get to the hospital."

"Ok ok." Morgan said in a soothing tone, "Get your stuff and I'll drive you."

"I'm coming too." Reid said.

"And me."

"And me."

JJ and Emily added.

~~CM~~

Everyone sat in the waiting room. JJ had hold of Garcia's hand. Reid sat on the other side tapping his foot, whilst Derek and Emily paced the room.

"Family of Kevin Lynch?" A tall, slim Doctor wearing blue scrubs asked surveying the room.

Garcia jumped up, "I'm his girlfriend. Penelope Garcia. His family aren't from round here." She said rushing her words, "Is he ok?"

The Doctor gave a slight nod of his head, "The bullet didn't hit and major organs and we have managed to stem any internal bleeding."

The techie exhaled a sigh of relief, "Can I see him?"

He held his hands out apologetically, "I'm sorry Miss Garcia, I hadn't finished. Kevin also suffered at least one nasty blow to the head so we've had to induce a coma."

"Oh my God!" She exclaimed.

"It is mainly a precautionary measure whilst we wait for the swelling on the brain to go down. Then we can assess any damage, if any at all."

She placed her hands over her mouth and as she felt Emily's arm snake across her shoulders, Garcia let the tears flow once again. She scrunched her top half up, turning and letting the brunette encircle her with her arms.

"It's ok Pen. He's gonna be ok." Emily whispered, rubbing her friend's back.

"Rossi?" JJ suddenly said, standing as the older profiler entered the room. Garcia quickly broke away from Emily and the room had his attention.

"I thought you were going to Garcia's place with Hotch?" Morgan asked.

"I was, but he and Blake got there before me. He asked me to come straight here and show you this." He said, holding out his cell towards Garcia.

"What is it?" Reid asked.

"It's a photo of something that was left on top of Kevin. The paramedics pointed it out to the cops before they left the scene. Hotch wants to know if it means anything to you."

Garcia swallowed and hesitantly took the phone, wondering if there was going to be anything on that picture she didn't want to see. She didn't think she could even cope with a drop of blood but she guessed Rossi would have warned her.

They could all see her hand shake as she held the device. She stared at the screen for a few seconds and then looked up to Rossi giving a little shake of the head, "It doesn't mean anything to me." She uttered.

"Let me see." Morgan said, taking the cell and studying the photo, "A teddy bear?" He frowned.

Reid peered over to look, followed by JJ. Everyone turned to look at her as they heard the small gasp.

"Oh my god." She whispered, placing a hand to her mouth.

"JJ, what's the matter?" Emily asked.

"That bear. It's Henry's."

"What? Are you sure?"

She nodded, "It used to Will's. It's a Saints bear. The ear was chewed off by his dog when he was a kid. I had no idea it was missing."

"Why would you JJ?" Reid offered.

The blond turned and stared at the older Agent, "What the hell does this mean Rossi?" She asked, her big blue eyes begging him for answers.

"I don't know." He said softly, "Let me ring Hotch. See if he has anything else."

"Ok, I've got to ring Will." JJ said, frantically trying to get her cell from her pocket, her hands shaking as she did. Seeing her friend panic, Emily touched her forearm gently and the blonde's eyes darted to meet hers. She gave a small, thankful smile as her hand steadied and the cell slipped from her pocket, "They're gonna be fine." Emily muttered under her breath.

JJ nodded, then walked to the other side of the room to make her call, the other's forming a circle naturally.

"What the hell's going on?" Morgan said, his brow deeply furrowed and his hands on his hips.

"I dunno." Rossi said shaking his head, "But this can't good."

"Guys you think JJ's intruder was after Henry?" Reid said.

"It's makes sense." Emily began, "He didn't take anything. Not that JJ noticed and he didn't try to hurt her. He can't of known Will and Henry were away."

Rossi nodded, "We have to assume the person that shot Kevin was the same person that broke into JJ's place."

"You think we could all be in danger?" Morgan asked.

**To be continued...**

**So this probably took a different turn to what you expected, but it was an idea I had a while ago... what do you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry for the long delay in posting this. I hit a complete brick wall with where to go with it. But then I thought of something and I hope it's ok and not too rushed…. Long chapter guys…. Thanks for all your reviews and support as always.**

"We have to assume he's sending a message to us." Hotch said, he and Blake having joined the rest of the team in the waiting room of the hospital. "I want everyone to take extra precaution and no stopping alone."

"But he seems to be going after people who mean something to us. Not us." JJ bargained.

"So, we make sure our loved ones are safe." Hotch directed, turning to JJ, "I would tell Will to stay where he is and if you want, you can go and join him."

The blond looked slowly around the room at her friends, knowing each one of them would give their blessing for her to take the next flight out of there. But she shook her head, "I'm staying." She said quietly, but firmly, "I'll call Will. Tell him to stay with his parents."

Hotch nodded, "And tell him to inform the local police of the situation. Get some extra patrols in the neighbourhood."

"Sure." She said, turning and fetching her cell from her pocket.

"Garcia. Can you stop with…." The Unit Chief spoke to the techie next, but halted his words as she shook her head.

"I'm staying here tonight." The pain and fear etched on her face, "I'm not leaving Kevin."

"Of course." Hotch conceded, "I'll have local PD remain on guard outside his room."

Morgan stepped forward, glancing at Emily out of the corner of his eye. She knew what he was about to do and gave a small, supportive smile.

"You want me to stay with you Penelope?" He said softly, lightly touching her arm.

"No." She shook her head, "You have those two precious cargo to take care of." She half smiled, nodding towards Emily, and JJ who was stood behind the brunette talking to Will. "I'm safe here." She added.

Morgan felt guilty for the twinge of relief he felt. He was torn; he knew Garcia was going through hell right now and he wanted to be there for her, but he also did not want to leave Emily whilst there was someone out there after them, no matter how well she thought she could take care of herself.

"I'll stay here with Garcia." Reid piped up, talking to Morgan, "You get Emily and JJ back to your place."

Morgan smiled at his friend and took a step towards him, "Thanks kid." The dark Agent uttered, patting him gently on the back.

"What about the rest of you?" Emily asked, looking toward the older profilers who stood in a semi circle next to one another.

Rossi shrugged, "My place is big enough for you guys to stay." He suggested, looking between Hotch and Blake.

"I'll be fine." Blake waved away, ""My husband's abroad, so he's in no danger, and the security at my place is tight."

Hotch shook his head, "It's one night. I would feel much better if no one was alone Blake."

It wasn't an order. He couldn't order her to stay at Rossi's place, and he knew it would be a strange situation for them all, but this was not a chance worth taking. Blake slightly raised her brow at him, no one else in the room able to figure out whether she was conceding or not, just as she would want it, but Rossi had a feeling she would be one of his house guests tonight.

"You're bringing Beth and Jack right?" Rossi then asked.

"Yes." Hotch answered, "I'll get them moved tomorrow morning somewhere safe."

"No rush." Rossi assured, "So I guess that's sorted then." He stated looking around the room.

"Yes. I will see you all back at Quantico first thing tomorrow morning. Get some rest and take care." Hotch directed to his friends in the room.

~~CM~~

That evening, the three of them shared a take out, worrying about Garcia and Kevin over the Chinese noodles and finding amusement at the thought of Rossi and his house guests over desert. They figured that the older Agent would probably be sat in his study by now, with a very large glass of whiskey and a cigar, recovering from an evening with Jack, who probably had him playing soccer in the back yard for a few hours and had given him the third degree on everything as he was going through a questioning phase at the moment.

It was a relatively early night for them compared to recent nights, the day having exhausted them all. Morgan got to sleep in his own bed and JJ and Emily took the one spare room again together, just in case Reid returned.

Just over an hour had passed and Emily remained staring wide eyed at the ceiling, unable to drop off. She looked over to the blond whose eyes were closed, her face relaxed and her breathing steady, clear that she was in a deep sleep. She carefully pulled back the sheet and slowly manoeuvred off the bed, quietly pacing out of the room.

His door was half open, she knew so he could hear for any strange noises. She pushed on it gently and stepped into the room.

She could see his face lit up by the bedside table lamp and he was half propped up on the pillow, reading a book. As he noticed her presence, he looked over to her, "Hey." He smiled tiredly, but his face quickly turning to one of concern, "Everything ok?" He asked, sitting up fully.

"No." She shook her head, "JJ's asleep and I couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd see if you were awake.

"Well. I'm wide awake."

She tipped her head slightly to the side examining him, "Are you staying awake on purpose?" She asked.

She knew he was. She was actually surprised he wasn't downstairs keeping guard, but she remembered the high tech security system he had. No one was getting into this house without alarms going off all over the place.

He just shook his head, deflecting her question away and patted the bed beside him, "Come here." He uttered.

As she tiptoed across the room, he stopped himself from pulling the sheet back, wanting to leave that decision to her as to whether she got under. But she didn't hesitate, gripping the fabric and quickly jumping under the sheet, hugging her knees to her chest to insulate from the cold.

As the shivers subsided, she sat up against the headboard, placed her hands in her lap and stared straight ahead, a breathy chuckle escaping her lips.

"What?" He asked, mirroring her smile.

"This." She said turning to face him, "It's weird."

He raised a brow, "Weird?"

"Ok, not weird. Unexpected."

He looked at her for a few seconds, his smile widening, before lifting one arm above her head, silently inviting her into him.

She didn't have to think about it. She shifted her body round slightly and nestled into the crook of his arm and they talked about the days events.

A short while later, he broke a couple of minutes of comfortable silence with a question he did not want to ask, but really wanted to know the answer to;

"When have you got to get back to London?" He whispered, thinking, or may be hoping she had fallen asleep and had forgotten about anything to do with London.

But instead he felt her tense a little and felt an awkwardness, "Hey." He said, pulling her into him a little tighter, "I don't want you to go." He grabbed one of her hands and let it rest in her lap, "I really really don't want you to go. I was just thinking…."

His words trailed off as she entwined her fingers in with his and squeezed. "I really should go back." She whispered and he felt his chest deflate.

She shifted and twisted her body round so she was facing him, "But I'm not going anywhere right now. Not whilst this is going on."

He was unable to prevent the pleased small smile the danced upon his lips, "What about work?" He asked.

"I'll try and do some work remotely from here. It should be fine."

"Thank you." He uttered, leaning down and gently pressing his lips against hers, "I just wish you were staying in different circumstances."

"Me too." She smiled against him, "Believe me."

He wrapped his arms fully around her and the kiss deepened, and as it did, they shuffled further down the bed until they were both lay down fully. Her hands wandered down and onto his hips, her fingers teasing at the skin above the elastic of his boxers.

Naturally, his whole body responded by tightening up and pushing harder against her. His one hand traced down her back resting just above the plump flesh below her waist.

He shut his eyes tight and a small groan escaped.

"What?" She mumbled into him.

"We can't do this right now can we." He whispered, but showing no sign of letting her go.

She pulled her head back just a couple of inches so she could see his face. She pressed her lips together and shook her head, "I guess not." She relented and then let her head fall into the crook of his neck. He placed a gentle kiss against her hair and shut his eyes, wishing that right now he had no conscience.

~~CM~~

The following day, Emily parked herself in Morgan's office with her laptop, he refusing to let her stay alone at his place. She hadn't seen any of her old team apart from Garcia for a few hours as they were working on the case and had all gone out. She thought about calling Morgan several times, but thought she should leave them be and knew he would call with any news….. and right on queue, her cell rang out, Derek's face beaming at her from the screen.

"Hey." She answered.

"_Hey."_ She could hear his tone was rushed and he was a little out of breath.

"What's up?" She asked.

"_You know Hotch had the local PD escort Beth and Jack to that safe house?"_

"Yeah."

"_Their car was run off the road deliberately by the unsub. He must of followed them from Rossi's place."_

"Are they ok?"

"_Yeah, just shook up. We're with them now at the hospital. Luckily there was a highway patrolman close by. Took out the unsub's vehicle and he's here in the hospital too."_

"You sure it's the unsub?"

"_Yeah. He had another of Henry's toys in the car and Kevin's watch."_

"Likes mementos eh?"

"_Yeah."_

"I've got some good news too. The hospital called Garcia a few minutes ago. Kevin's gonna be fine. Prognosis is that he'll fully recover."

"_That's great." _

"So, does this unsub have a name?"

"_Carl Baxter. That's all we know at the moment. Garcia's looking into him. The hospital reckons he'll be fit to interview tomorrow."_

"So he's gonna make it."

"_Unfortunately, yes. It's just a broken arm and bump to the head."_

She chuckled, "Ok, I'll see you when you get back."

~~CM~~

Two days later, Derek pulled his SUV up outside Washington DC airport, switched off the engine and took a deep breath. She reached over, grasped his hand in hers and sat it in her lap, "I guess this is it." She smiled.

He turned to face her, "I guess this was the worse vacation you've had."

"Well." She contemplated, "It's not exactly what I had planned, but there's parts of it that were pretty good."

He smiled and leaned across, pouting his lips for a kiss. But before their lips met, he whispered, "Only pretty good eh?"

She let him complete the distance and press his lips against hers, "I guess I'm disappointed there wasn't more…." She thought…. "parts."

A breathy chuckle escaped him and she was sure she saw a slight flush of shyness in him, but only a flash.

"So when do we get to make those 'parts' happen then?" He teased with a trademark Derek Morgan grin.

"I promise I'll come back soon." She uttered.

"When?" He asked with no hesitation.

"I don't know." She laughed at his impatience, "I'll sort something soon though."

He stuck out his lip in a mock pout and she couldn't help but cup his face in her hands and kiss him once again, but this time letting it linger… exploring him like she had wanted to so many times since she'd been in DC, but there was always some interruption. Someone else around….. Unsubs to catch. It was just a revolving door.

She pulled away from him, "May be you should come to me." She suggested.

He smiled, "I think that may be a better idea. But if I'm going to butter up Hotch, I better get back. We've got to finish off interviewing Baxter this morning from yesterday."

"You mean you didn't finish yesterday? Gees Derek, you were there until gone midnight."

"I know, but he's got a slippery lawyer."

"So it's the lawyers fault we didn't get some one on one time last night?" She joked.

"Yep." He whispered. "I'll make sure his coffee is awful. Out of the vending machine."

"That'll teach him." She chuckled, then giving him a contemplative smile, placing her hand on the door handle and gently pulling it towards her. As she got out of the car, he jumped out too, running round to the trunk of the car to get her case out.

"OK. I'll give you a call when I land." She leaned over and gave him one final kiss on the lips before she took hold of her case.

"Make sure you do." He mumbled into her.

Her smile widened, before she began to turn and walk away.

"Oh Emily." He called to her, causing her to spin and face him. "I….." He stuttered, "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." She said, blowing him a kiss.

He threw his hand in the air and clenched his fist in a grabbing motion, catching the sweet kiss before he had to watch her walk away and into the departure hall out of sight.

~~CM~~

_Back at Quantico….._

The team stood one side of the one way glass, looking in to the interview at the two men, huddled close, talking.

"Baxter's lawyer just arrived." Hotch said to Morgan as he joined them, "You and Blake take this round of interviews."

The two Agents nodded and Blake led the way in to the interview room.

Morgan took a seat opposite Baxter and his lawyer, but before Blake could do the same, the lawyer held out a brown envelope.

"What's this?" She asked, grasping at the edge of the brown paper as if she really did not want to touch it.

"It was delivered to my office this morning with a note asking me to hand it to the Agents who had arrested Mr Baxter."

Blake frowned as she opened the envelope slowly and carefully. Morgan could see it was thick, appearing to be packed with papers.

Her eyes widened and then she looked to the dark profiler.

"What is it?" He asked.

She turned the single piece of shiny white paper she had pulled out to face him. It was a photograph; A photograph of Emily. He recognised the house she was stood outside of. It was his. He took the photo and his heart began to race, trying to compute everything from the picture. Then he heard Blake's voice to his side.

"Who gave this to you?" She asked the lawyer.

"I don't know. It was left at our reception desk." He answered with a shrug.

Blake leaned forward, "You better be telling he truth or you will be arrested for aid and abet."

The lawyer just looked bored and unimpressed, "I hope that's not a threat Agent. You can check the security footage at the firm. You will see that it will back up what I just said."

"Oh, it's not a threat Mr Riley. It is a promise and we _will_ check it out." She told him.

Morgan looked from the lawyer to Baxter who had remained quiet the whole time during the exchange. He was staring back at the Agent with a smirk.

"You really ain't got anything to smirk about." Morgan snarled.

Baxter's smile just widened and the profiler tensed up inside, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. He placed the photo on the table and straightened his body up so he was looking down slightly at the man. "You can't hurt her Baxter. You're here, remember?"

"Morgan." Blake uttered, but he either didn't hear, his focus all on the man in front of him, or he ignored her.

Baxter held Morgan's stare for a second or two, but couldn't help but look down to the photo. He traced a finger across the smooth paper, outlining Emily's face. "Pretty thing your girlfriend. Oh how I'd like to…." Baxter closed his eyes and smiled, his tone reminiscent of most creeps they'd had sat in this chair over the years.

Morgan snatched the photo away and banged his fist on the desk, "Spit it out Baxter." Morgan growled, "What ever it is you wanna say, just say it."

"Morgan." Blake repeated, placing a hand lightly on his shoulder to grab his attention.

His head spun round to face and he was about to ask 'what?' impatiently, but stopped when he saw what was in her hand.

It was a newspaper. Morgan felt his entire chest constrict, already guessing what was going to be written on it.

He took the copy of The Washington Post from Blake and scanned his eyes erratically over the page. There, in small black and white print just above the headline was….. today's date.

He looked up to see Baxter had crossed his arms over his chest as he watched Morgan, enjoying the show unfold and realisation hit the Agent. His smugness was emanating out of every pore.

Hotch, Rossi, Reid and JJ stood behind the one way glass and watched Morgan suddenly leap forward, placing both his open palms on the desk between him and Baxter, his face just inches away.

"Who are you working with?" He spat through clenched teeth.

The man leant back in his seat and tilted his head back slightly, eyeing the Agent with narrowed eyes, "You figure it out."

"If anything happens to her, I'll…." Morgan said under his breath, his tone firm and riled.

"You'll what?" Baxter questioned smugly, with an eerie calmness.

Morgan looked over his shoulder at the blackened glass to his invisible team mates, then back to Baxter. His lips turned up at one edge as he suppressed the desire to jump over the desk and send Baxter flying across the room, but he knew the man was not about to give anything up. So he shoved the desk forward and swivelled around, pacing out of the room, Blake tailing him.

"Morgan calm down." Hotch said, knowing it was fruitless.

"Calm?" Morgan replied, twisting and turning on the spot, one hand holding the back of his head as if it would make him think straight, "How did we miss it? How did we miss there was two of them?"

"There was no clue there was two of them Morgan." Rossi bargained.

"You dropped Emily off at the airport right?" JJ said.

Morgan nodded, his cell already to his ear trying to call her. "It's going to straight to answer phone."

"That's' good." Rossi stated, "That means she's probably on the plane."

"Or the unsub smashed her phone." Morgan returned, his voice rushed and shaky from the panic, "I've gotta get to the airport."

"Ok." Hotch nodded. "Blake, JJ and Reid go with Morgan. Rossi and I will stay here and try and get something out of Baxter."

~~CM~~

At the airport, JJ and Reid went to find security to check if there had been any incidents, whilst Blake and Morgan made for the check in desk.

Morgan rushed past the long queue to sounds of tutts and disapproval, and slapped one forearm on the desk, causing the couple checking in to shift sidewards in alarm.

"Excuse me sir, but there is a queue here." The dark haired, well painted lady behind the desk said.

He flashed his badge in front of her, "FBI ma'am. I need you to check a passenger list." He said swiftly.

"Sir, I'm dealing with a customer."

"Look. I don't have time for this." He snapped, "I need to know if someone boarded a plane."

"Sir I…."

"Ma'am." Blake said softly, but firmly, stepping from behind Morgan and taking all of the woman's attention, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but this is really urgent. Someone could have been seriously hurt. Would you mind just quickly checking please?"

The lady shuffled in her seat a little not wanting to give in, but Blake knew she wouldn't be able to say no to that kind of polite argument.

"Ok." She conceded, shooting Morgan an annoyed glare, "What name am I looking for?"

"Emily Prentiss." He quickly offered, "United Airlines flight 763 to London."

He watched her tap on the keyboard, eyeing the screen and he willed her to hurry.

"No." She shook her head, "An Emily Prentiss did not board that flight."

"Did she check in?" He asked.

She tapped through another couple of screens and then shook her head again, "No." She said looking up to the dark agent, "No she didn't."

"Goddamit!" Morgan yelled, smacking his hand on the desk, noticing the mute passenger to his side jump and the lady behind the desk flinch.

He held his hands up in apology, "I'm sorry." He offered, "Thank you for your help."

He swiftly turned and began to walk away. Blake jogged a few paces to keep up with him, "Morgan." She said, tapping the top of his arm, "Stop for a second. We need to think."

He spun round to face her and she saw the look of panic on his face.

"Calm down." She said slowly, "We'll find her."

"Alive or dead?" He blurted out.

Blake shook her head, "You can't think like that. You know that. Now let's talk this through."

He nodded, waiting for her to take the lead.

"You dropped her off right?"

"Yep." He nodded.

"Did you come in?"

"No. I didn't have time." He said regretfully, "I dropped her right outside here though."

"Ok, so this place is filled with security cameras. We'll be able to track her on them. I'll call JJ. What time did you get here?"

"It was around nine thirty this morning."

Blake nodded and waited with her cell to her ear for JJ to answer.

"_Blake?" _

"JJ, Emily didn't board the flight. Can you check security footage at the departures entrance at nine thirty this morning. You should see her enter. You need to follow where she went and guide us."

"_No problem, we're just doing that now."_

As they waited for what felt like hours, but was just a minute or so, Morgan frantically looked around the departures hall that was bustling with hundreds of people. He wondered how anything could have happened without someone seeing something.

"_We've got something."_ JJ suddenly said.

Blake held her cell in between her and Morgan and put is on speaker phone.

"Go ahead JJ." She said.

"_As Emily has gone to join the queue for check in, a man has come up to her looking like he was panicking. He looks frantic and he's pointing to a corridor off to the left of the departures hall as you enter it and then begins to walk towards it."_

"And she follows?" Blake asks.

"_Yes."_

"Ok, I can see the corridor." Morgan said, "What's down there JJ?"

"_Rest rooms and janitor's store rooms."_

"Are there cameras down there?" Morgan asked.

"_Yes, but it looks like the unsub smashed them out."_

"Ok, we're going down there." Blake began, "Can you get security to come down with any keys they have for the rooms."

"_Sure. We'll meet you down there too."_

Before Blake could cancel the call, Morgan was half running towards the corridor. She jogged behind him and they both pulled out and raised their glocks as they made it slowly down the deserted hallway, listening intently for any sound of life.

They cleared the rest rooms swiftly, knowing deep down that if anything had happened in there, it would have already been reported.

It wasn't long before they heard crashing coming from behind one of the store room doors.

Morgan and Blake stood either side of frame and listened. There was more crashing and grunting sounds. Thuds that sounded like fists or feet impacting with another body.

Blake nodded at Morgan who took a few steps back before running at the door, kicking it open. As the door flung open, they just saw Emily's body go flying backwards across the room and crash into the grey metal shelving, her head taking the majority of the blow. They saw a man picking him self up and hover over Emily's now limp body. Morgan moved around the right side of the room quickly with his back to the wall, coming to face the man, and as he did, Blake stood behind the man, just out of his line of sight.

"F.B.I!" Morgan shouted with his glock levelled at the man's face, "Get on your knees now and put your hands above your head."

The man turned slowly to the dark Agent and smiled callously. Keeping his eyes fixed on Morgan, he dropped to his knees. He slowly placed his right hand above his head and as he went to lift his right, he shot his stare back to Emily.

Blake's eyes suddenly focused on the man's left hand and the small object he held in it.

"Gun!" She shouted, as the man lifted his arm and went to take aim at Emily's head.

Four shots rang out in the room, two from Blake and two from Morgan, and the man's lifeless body slumped to the ground in a heap.

Blake grabbed the small handgun from the floor beside the man and placed two fingers on his neck checking for a pulse and Morgan rushed to kneel down beside the brunette.

"Emily!" He breathed.

He placed a hand gently on her cheek and she began to stir. She fought to open her eyes and he saw her grimace with pain.

"It's ok." He said gently, "You're ok now. You're gonna be fine."

Blake stood up and watched Morgan. She could hear the vibration of his voice as he spoke from fear and see his hands shaking as he touched her. Although she hadn't been around, she had heard the stories and knew that he had been in this situation with this woman before, and right now, only bad memories would be flooding his mind.

She looked around the room and found the standard issue first aid kit for this kind of place.

"Morgan." She said gently, kneeling beside him, "Let me fix her up. I got this." She said, showing him the kit, "Can you let JJ know where we are."

He eyed her with a dipped brow, initially wondering how she could ask him to leave Emily right now, but when he looked back down at the brunette, blood seeping from her head and the scratches and bruising already beginning to form, he suddenly realised he had no clue what to do. All sense had left him.

His attention though was all of a sudden drawn back to Emily as she hissed. She clenched her teeth together and winced as she tried to sit up.

"Stay down." He told her softly, placing one hand gently on her shoulder. "Blake's going to look after to you while I get help ok?"

She nodded just slightly.

"I'll be right back."

He turned to look at Blake with a thankful half smile and went into the corridor to call JJ.

Blake shuffled across to where Morgan had been and slid one hand gently under Emily's head. The two women locked eyes.

"You've got a nasty cut to the back of your head Emily." Blake said, "I'm just gonna put a bandage on it to stem the bleeding until the medics get here ok?"

"Yeah." The brunette breathed.

"It hurt anywhere else?" Blake asked as she carefully placed the padding at the back of Emily's head.

"I think I dislocated my shoulder when I got out of the binds he'd tied me with."

"Ok. Then you just need to stay as still as possible then until they get here."

As Blake finished putting the bandage in place, she left her hand cupping Emily's head and stared down at her with a small, reassuring smile, "You ok?" She asked.

"Yeah. I just thought these days were over." She half chuckled, regretting it instantly as the pain hit her.

"I bet you did." Blake smiled, "London's a long way to go to escape it."

"But can you see why I did now?"

Blake silently laughed, "Definitely."

There was a moments silence before Emily continued, "So. You're my replacement then."

"Big shoes to fill. I can tell you."

"How many times _you_ ended up like this so far?"

Blake looked upwards, mockingly as if trying to think, "Er, none."

"Just me then."

Blake smiled. She had barely met the woman, but could already tell why the team had took it so hard losing her…. twice.

"Is Morgan ok?" Emily asked.

"He's fine. Just worried about you."

"I guess."

"Something's never change eh?"

Emily smiled.

"And I'm guessing you don't want it to. He's a good guy Emily."

Her smile widened, "I know." She whispered.

~~CM~~

"We are spending way too much time in hospitals lately." JJ shook her head, Garcia threading her arm into the blonds.

"I know. This really…." But the techie stopped as the doctor entered the waiting room.

"How is she?" Morgan asked the short, dark haired man.

"She will be fine. She has quite a nasty concussion and I've told her she can't fly for a week."

"I bet she took that well." Rossi chuckled.

The Doctor smiled, "Yeah, I won't repeat what she actually said."

"So can she be discharged now?" Morgan asked expectantly.

"Yes." The Doctor nodded, "Just make sure she rests for a few days and if the headaches get worse, she needs to some back in."

"Ok." Morgan smiled, holding out a hand to the Doctor, "Thank you."

The Doctor accepted his offer and shook the Agent's hand, "No problem. Give them a few minutes whist they strap her shoulder up." He said before leaving the room.

Hotch moved to the middle of the room, "Ok, now we know she's ok, you are all free to leave if you wish. Go home and get some rest. I don't need you in for a couple of days."

The Unit Chief then turned to Morgan and lowered his voice, "Morgan can I have a quick word."

"Of course." The younger profiler said, following Hotch into the corridor.

"What's up?" Morgan asked with a concerned frown, seeing the pale, almost nervous look on his boss's face.

"I've made a decision and I want you to be the first to know."

Morgan shook his head slightly, silently questioning.

"I'm going to hand in my resignation tomorrow….."

"What?" Morgan exclaimed.

"Let me finish." Hotch said, holding a hand out to calm him, "I'm going to speak to Strauss and recommend you take my place."

Morgan shook his head, "No. Hotch…. I don't want your job. It's yours man."

The Unit Chief smiled, but this time it was a warmer, more peaceful smile, "Morgan, I've thought about this a lot lately. It's not a rash decision I promise you. But what's happened over the last few days has just sealed the deal. I'm not willing to put Jack and Beth in danger anymore. I'm not willing to lose anyone else I love because of the job I do."

"But…."

Morgan stared at his friend and boss at a loss for words, not having an argument against his last statement.

"Derek." Hotch continued softly, "You of all people know what it feels to lose someone you care about."

Morgan nodded.

Hotch smiled again. It was the most he'd seen the Unit Chief smile in a long time. The guy was relieved. He could see it.

"You got a second chance." Hotch said gently, "And Beth is my second chance. That happens rarely."

"I know." Morgan breathed.

The older man patted Morgan on the arm, "I'll speak to Strauss tomorrow. Have a good few days with Emily."

"Thanks. I will." Derek answered slowly, still a little shell shocked, watching as Hotch began to walk away.

~~CM~~

Derek and Emily spent the next couple of days in bed; Emily mainly slept and Derek mainly watched her. She didn't let on that she knew he had checked she was breathing several times and he left her only to go to the bathroom or to fetch food and drink. She made a half hearted attempt at protest of being waited on hand and foot, but they both knew she was enjoying it.

It was a chilly afternoon outside, but inside it was toasty warm. She was snuggled under his duvet, waiting for him to bring up the lunch he had promised her fifteen minutes ago, but she could hear him talking on the phone to someone.

As he entered the room, he still had the cell to his ear.

"Yeah. Thanks. Bye." He said before finishing up the call.

He looked like his thoughts were far away.

"Who was that?" She asked.

"It was Strauss." He said, turning to face her as if he just remembered that she was in the room.

"Is everything ok?" Emily asked with concern.

Derek nodded as he sat down next to her.

She sat up shifted her body round, sitting cross legged facing him, "So what is it? You don't look ok."

He turned and looked her in the eye, "Hotch has resigned."

"What?"

He took a breath, "I knew he was going to. He told me the other day at the hospital."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

He shrugged.

She tilted her head to examine him. His mind was wandering. His shoulders slumped, "Derek, what's up?" She asked softly, placing one hand on his thigh.

He looked at her, "He recommended I have his job. Strauss was just ringing to offer it to me."

A big smile crept upon her lips, "That's great."

But it soon faded into a frown as his mood did not appear to lift, "Derek. You do deserve this. You're more than capable. You know that right."

He smiled lightly at her, "You think?"

"Of course I do." She affirmed, "But that's not what's bothering you, is it?"

"No." He shook his head slowly.

"So what is it?"

He took a long breath before answering, "I'm not going to take it." He stated as a matter of fact.

She frowned with confusion, "Why not?"

"Actually, I'm gonna quit altogether."

Her eyes widened and she pulled her head back, "What are you talking about? Why would you quit?"

He looked downward and let his head fall against the headboard, then gazed back at her, "Hotch said something to me when he told me he was going to resign. He said you don't often get second chances and that Beth is his second chance. He told me he wasn't willing to put Beth and Jack in danger anymore…. I take his job, I just carry on the way I have for the past fifteen years."

"What do you mean?"

"My life is this job Emily. I've never allowed myself to bring someone else into my world for the very reason Hotch is leaving. I look at JJ, Hotch, Blake and I'm in awe. I don't know how they do it. How they spread themselves between this job and their families. Something has to give."

"Derek, of course it's possible to have both."

He silently chuckled and raised a brow, "C'mon Emily."

She smiled back and looked at him, conceding, knowing that he was referring to the fact that she was in exactly the same position as him, because she thought exactly the same way as him.

He exhaled a laboured breath, "I'm tired Emily. I feel selfish for saying this, but I'm tired and I'm not sure I have much left to give and to be honest, I just don't want this life anymore."

"Derek…"

"Shh." He hushed her, "I wanna finish….. Look, I'm not saying this to put any pressure on you. I know what's happened in the last few days between us is fresh and new, and that's not why I'm quitting. But Hotch was right. You don't get second chances in life very often. I blew my second chance when you quit to go to London. I'm on my third chance now and I'm damned if I'm going to waste it. I'm pretty sure whoever is looking out for me up there, won't give me a fourth."

"I can't let you quit for me." She whispered unconvincingly.

He turned his body to face her dead on and looked her in the eyes, "I'm not quitting _for_ you. I'm quitting _because_ of you."

She just looked at him, lost for words and he smiled, "Look, I don't know what's going to happen with us, but I do know that whatever this is right now, I want it to carry on. I want the way you make me feel to carry on forever, but if it doesn't then at least I know I'll have given it a chance. And I know taking Hotch's job will not be giving it a fighting chance. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yeah I do." She smiled.

"Please don't freak out." He almost pleaded with an expectant smile.

She lightly laughed, "I won't." She uttered.

He tiredly smiled back and ran a finger gently across her cheek, "You look exhausted."

"I am." She whispered back.

"Come here then."

He opened up one arm, inviting her to nestle within it. She gladly accepted and lay her head upon his chest, closing her eyes. She took a deep breath as she felt his lips press against her temple and thought that she did not want this feeling that she had right now to ever go away either.

~~CM~~

An hour or so later he lay in the same position, staring up at the ceiling, Emily having not moved a muscle. So when she spoke all of a sudden, it surprised him.

"So what are you going to do when you leave? For work I mean." She asked.

He eyed her, realising she had probably been awake for quite a while, if she had fallen asleep at all after he dropped his bombshell.

He shrugged, "I can do some consultancy work and I got my properties to work on. They bring me in an income."

She bit her bottom lip and she could feel her breath fluttering in her chest before she spoke again.

"I have an idea….. Of a job that would be good for you I think."

"Oh yeah?"

"Well." She began, sitting up and looking at him, "You know my apartment."

"Your flat." He corrected.

She chuckled, "Ok, my flat….. You know it needs a lot of work doing and I just can't seem to find a handyman that's up to scratch."

He raised his brow, "There isn't one decent handyman in the whole of London?"

She shook her head, her lips pressed together attempting to suppress a smirk.

"So. How much does this job pay?"

She looked up to the ceiling in thought, "Well, cash isn't really an option, so we'd have to come to some arrangement."

His white teeth shined at her and a grin formed, "I'm sure I can think of something…. What about the hours?"

She locked her stare onto his, "Twentyfour seven." She said.

His smiled faded into something more serious as he began to understand…. To hope he knew what she was getting at, "For how long?" He asked.

He saw the ivory skin of her neck ripple as she swallowed before answering him, "Forever?" She said quietly, the trepidation tailing off the last syllable.

His eyes narrowed as if trying to focus in on her more. "Are you serious?" He asked.

"Yeah." She nodded, "If you were serious about what you said earlier."

"Which bit?"

"About wanting this feeling…..." She said pointing between them both, "To carry on forever."

He smiled and gently tucked her hair behind her ear, closing the gap between them and kissing her lips lightly. "I was deadly serious." He whispered, his breath dancing on her skin.

"Well then so am I."

**So, I'm sure some of you will be mad at me for there not being more fluffy Derek & Emily moments…. But I'm sure your imagination will figure out what happened in the proceeding days before she left for London. I may even write it at some point. ;)**

**Oh and sorry for breaking up the team…. I could be very unpopular right now…. lol**

**Thanks for reading and let me know what you think**.


End file.
